The Darkness of my Heart
by Aiko441
Summary: This is a Deidara love story for my friend!


**The Darkness of My Heart**

**Info**

Name: Kiara (Dark)

Age: 15

B-day: November 15th

Rank: Sanin (missing-nin)

Country: Rock (like Deidara)

Village: Unknown

Past: Unknown

Looks: You have white hair, one blue and one red eye. You wear a regular black tank top and shorts with black ninja shoes.

Element: Earth

Personality: kind, sweet, caring, evil, kills without a second thought, loves the smell and color of blood.

Likes: All animals, black, Deidara

Dislikes: Bugs, fanboys/girls

Weapons/Abilities: Has the powers of Hell in right red eye and the powers of Heaven in left blue eye. When partially transformed you have one angel wint an your left shoulder blade and a skeleton wing on the right. When fully transformed, eyes and hair turn black, skeleton wing grows black feathers and angel wing turns black. You can control all the elements and shapeshift into anything you want. All ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and impossible to detect, deflect or dodge. Can control elements without the use of handsigns. Blue eye can predict the future and red eye can turn a person into ash if looked directly at pupil. Has constant visions even when insignificant can go badly if ignored.

**Chapter 1**

**~Story Start~**

Kiara's POV:

You sat on a bench in a small village. You weren't waiting for anything or anyone in specific, you were just sitting. A man, well two men, and stared at you for a moment before smirking at you. "What?!" You asked rather annoyed by their constant staring. He just kept on staring but his smile went away as you glarred daggers at him. You could tell they were 'Akatsuki', but you couldn't tell if 'he' was really a guy or a girl. He looked away and whispered something to his partner. the partmer of the 'it', who you couldn't tell was a guy or a girl either, looked at a picture he took from his pocket, looked at you again and back at the picture. 'It' nodded to the other 'it' who was staring at you a moment ago. 'It' grabbed you suddenly and ran into the forest with you over 'its' shoulder with the other 'it'. everything happened so fast you barely even noticed you had moved until you found yourself in front of a large building in the middle of the forest. "Wha the heck! where am I!" you screamed at the two men. "Your at the 'Akatsuki' base, well on eof the many I should say." One of them said in return. You looked at 'it' as 'it' removed 'its' straw hat. you then saw 'it' was actually a boy with blonde hair and blues eyes, he was your age and rather handsome. "Why did you bring me here for?" You asked now a little calm. he looked at you, then just walked inside the building. "Jerk." You mumbled as you and the other 'it' walked inside too. You kept following him as he led you down a maze of hallways and corridors. You finally stopped at a door and knocked silently. You heard a faint muffled "come in" and walked inside the dark, cold room. As the three of you entered the room, you took notice of the other members in the room as well. There was a large round table in the center and a man sitting at the head of it, a girl by his side. You couldn't see his face for it was covered by shadows. You didn't like this guy, there was something about him that bothered you deeply. "Good I see you finally got her. Bring her here." The blonde grabbed you and drugg you to their leader, as you guessed him to be. He stood up from his chair and looked down at you making you feel uncomfortable. "How old are you now Kiara?" Your eyes widened as he said your name. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He smirked at you and sat back down. "Lock her up. I'll speak to you tomorrow kiara. hope you sleep well." He said and you were taken to a basement and thrown in a cell. A man with white hair locked your door and told the blonde to watch over you. "My name's Deidara, un." Said the blonde threw the bars of your cage before he left you alone in the dark room. 'Deidara? he seems kind, I guess.' You thought as you sat on you uncomfortable bed, staring at the full moon. 'i wonder if I'll ever leave this place alive,' you thought as you drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Kiara's POV:

You woke up the next mourning to deidara opening the door to your cell and telling you to get up. "Hey, time to see the leader again, un. Lte's go beautiful-." He stoppped himself right after and you both blushed 7 shades of red. "So, when do we leave," you asked as the two of you calmed down abit. "Right now, un." He opened the door and led you down a maze of hallways and corridors. He seemed different the whole way, like his mind was elsewhere. "Deidara-san, what's the matter?" You added 'san' at the end of his name to assure him you were his friend. "Nothing, un," he said giving you a reassuring smile.

Deidara's POV:

You couldn't keep your mind from wandering back to her. "She's beautiful, single, smart, and I think she likes me. Just find out what Leader-sama wants with her then tell her, un' you thought as you stopped in front of his door. "I'll see ya' later, un." you said and knocked on the door. A faint "come in" sounded from the other side and you left her alone..... again.

Leader's POV:

The girl entered your office and glarred at you. 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead 10 times over.' You thought as you pointed to a chair in front of you and she sat down. "What do you want already?" She said, venom dripping off every word. "I want you to join." You turned your attention back to your paperwork and she slammed her hands on your desk. You looked up quickly, startled by her sudden reaction. "I'm not going to join you and your 'pets'. Leave me alone and stay out of my life!" She ran out of the room with you hot on her trail.

Hidan's POV:

You were sitting in the livingroom on the couch when a girl ran in. You turned your attention away from Sasori and Deidara, who were talking about art and arguing over who was the better artist blah blah blah. When you made eye contact with her your jaw dropped. 'Wow! She's pretty!' You thought as the leader appeared behind her and grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her back but she was too strong and kept where she stood. "Itachi!" He yelled as Itachi stood up, turned the girl around, tied her hands together, and threw her over his shoulder. (She was kicking and screaming the whole time). She elbowed him in the back of the head, but he kept walking. More than likely back to Lader's office down the hall.

Kiara's POV:

You kicked and elbowed the man in his back and head, you even screamed in his ear. He kapt walking so you agve up the fight. You heard him sigh in reliefe and loosened hi grip just ever so slightly. You smirked to your self as you pulled on his shirt head first towards the ground, did a summersault (sp) as he turned to grab you. You did a back kick, hitting him where the sun down shine. you ran out as fast as you could, stopping in front of 5 people. You waved them over just as you were about to faint from exhausgtion (sp). the last thing you saw was the people running over to you and a little blonde boy calling out to you, then everything went black.

Itachi's POV:

You slowly gat back to your feet after a certain little girl hurt your 'children'. (That was supposed to be funny!) Leader looked at where she once stood and got a ticked off look before he stormed off to his office, yelling for you and Kisame to follow along the way.

???'s POV:  
You watched as the young girl began to wake up. She was pretty andno older than 19 years of age. She had mid-length white hair, one red one blue eye, pale skin and a cute face that showed curiosity and confusion. "Hello, my name's Kakashi Hatake. What's your miss?" She looked at you and slowly began to sit up. Just then, your students walked into the room looking at the young lady curiously.  
Kiara's POV:  
You sat up and saw three children in the room now and not just any children, shinobi. "Hello, my name's Kiara. What are you name's?" You asked politely as the blonde and pink haired children smiled at you. You took note that the raven haired boy seemed to have an attitude problem. Te blonde started first to introduce himself. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" You smiled at his enthusiasm and turned to the kunochi of the group. "My name is Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." You nodded and smiled in return before you turned to raven haired boy. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha." He said coldly before your eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you, by any chance, related to Fugaku, Makoto and Itachi Uchiha?" his eyes widened then suddenly showed sadness. "Did i say something wrong?" He just looked at you and left the room, leaving you with the others and entirely confused. Kakashi stood up quickly and shooed the other children out of the room before sitting next to you once more. "Fugaku and Makoto were Sasuke's parents and Itachi is his older brother. His parents and the rest of his caln were mudered...... By Itachi." you were shocked and speech less and there was only one thing you could do. You stood up, grabbed your cloths and went running out of the hospital following Sasuke's scent. Kakshi was on your heels in a second. "where are you going?" "I'm going to help a poor innocent child feel better." you said and ran off as Kakashi stopped and smiled as you ran off. Sasuke's scent led you to an old abondoned building in the old Uchiha compound. You walked in and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor in his old room. "Hey, can i sit with you?" you asked politely as he glarred at you. "Your not suppoed to be here. Leave now." He wasn't mean, but he was demanding. You decided to not listen and sat across from him. "i knew your parents when I was a little girl. They saved me while on one of their missions together." He looked at you and you could tell he was listening carefully. "I was being chased by some men who had killed my own parents. I never knew who i really was and no matter how hard the tried, they just couldn't find any information on me or my family. Tey aised me for a while before I laeft the village looking for answers on my past. One day I tried to go back, but I couldn't remember what village the lived in. I had heard the Uchiha clan was murdered, but being the stubborn me, I didn't believe it. I ahd also heard before that they had a little boy they named Itachi. Did they ever tell you or your brother about me?" He just shoock his head. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, huh. Anyway they were good people. I apologize for your lose." He just looked down and you crawled over to him wrapping him in a tight embrace. He cried on you that night and feel asleep afterwards on your lap.

**Chapter 3**

Kiara's POV:

You woke up the next mourning still on the floor in Sasuke's old room. He was still laying on the floor next to you with his head on your lap. His eyes were closed, but you could still tell he was awake. You poked his head and he turned to look at you. His eyes were still showing signs of saddness, but he smiled nontheless. "So what do you want for breakfast? And yes I'm a good cook." He looked at you and got up grabbing some keys said, "the foods all at my apartment," and walked out the house with you close behind. As you were walking you noticed that Sasuke was being careful to not be seen. 'What's up with him?' You thought and those thoughts were answered quickly when a group of screaming girls started to chase the two of you. You noticed the panic on his face so you grabbed him by the arm and teleported you two to the next block over. "Well we're just a street away now so-" He was cut off when something tackled the both of you. You looked up and noticed a figure in an old building next to you. You got up and went inside the building with Sasuke close behind you. It was an old house, you noticed that the walls were black, a sign that the house caught fire. "What was that?" Came Sasuke's voice behind you. "What was what?" "I saw something run in that direction." He said indicating the direction by pointing down the hall. You both walked silently when you heard what sounded like crying from the far left corner. Sasuke didn't seem to notice so you went to check it out. Sasuke went into another room and you approached a little girl whom seemed to be hiding from something or someone. "Hello there, what's your name?" You asked politely as she lifted her head to look at you. Whan she did you fell back with wide eyes and an open mouth. The little girl..... had no eyes. You stood up and ran out of the house as fast as your legs could take you. Sasuke was yelling for you to slow down, but you just ran faster. You finally stopped and rest on the branch of a nearby tree, in the didtance you could hear Sasuke calling your name. You closed your eyes and tried to figure out what just happened as the scene flashed before your eyes. You then took notice of one very important fact. The little girl was you. It was when you were about 8-years-old. You stood back up and ran towards the 'Akatsuki' base. You needed answers and only one person could answer them. You jumped from branch to branch to find and question Madara Uchiha, your father.

After about 2 days of traveling you saw a tall red building in the distance. 'Good way to stay hidden father.' You thought bitterly as you walked up the spiral staircase. You saw two people there, a guy whose eyes were the only thing showing and a guy with a wierd nacklace and a scythe. They saw you and charged, weapons in hand. The guy with the scythe came at you first. You simply dodged everything he did. Hit after hit, dodge after dodge. You got bored and just punched him in the face, sending him into the building with a loud crash. The rest of the members heard what was going on and rushed outside to see what was happening. The masked guy came at you now. He sent his arms after you and you burned them to a crisp with your red eye. He yelped in pain when Pein (wierd pain pein, hahaha funny! sorry on with the story) stepped in and stopped the fight. "That's enough, why are you here Kiara? What do you want?" You faked a gasp and smiled sweetly. "I'm astonished you would suggest such a thing. How rude of you." You laughed mentally as you saw him getting angrier by the second. "How 'bout you come insode before I let them all kill you.' You just laughed at his remark and nodded following him inside. when you stepped inside his office you noticed a familiar chakra raidiating from the other side of the room. You looked at the souce and saw a man in an orange mask. "Hello daughter." Out of instinct and pure happiness, you ran and hugged him tightly nearly suffocating him. You couldn't see his smile, but you could sence it. "Well, sorry to leave so soon, but I have to take care of something." You nodded and watched him leave. "So, can I join or what?" Pein sighed and handed you a cloak and a hat with a ring too. Your ring said mysterious, which suited you perfectly. You ran out of the room and heard several people yelling at someone so you being your curious self, you went to check it out. You poked your head into the kitchen and saw Deidara and a fish guy yelling at Madara. You were going to say something when you noticed how he was acting. You laughed silently to yourself and felt a prescence behind you. You turned and saw a man with black hair and coal eyes to match. it was that Itachi guy who you kicked. He looked at you, but showed no signs of agression or anger towards you. "Sorry 'bout the whole kicking thing." You said nicely while he just 'hmphed' and walked into the kitchen while the two men stopped harassing your poor father. You walked insode the kitchen too when Madara ran up to you and stuck his face only about a centimeter from yours. "Tobi like the pretty lady!" He yelled childishly. You knew he was putting up a front to just fool everyone and not reveal his true identity so you just smiled and played along. "Are you Kiara? Tobi hear Deidara-sempai talk about you in his sleep." "Yes, I'm Kiara. What does your sempai say about me?" you saw Deidara tense up and blush while you fely 'Tobi' do the same. "He- Tobi rather not say. He say creepy things that scare Tobi." he walked away and you saw deidara relax, but blush again when he realized what Tobi said. "Tobi! I'm gonna kill you!" He ran off and started to beat the poor guy scenceless. you decided to ask questions later and just go to sleep for now so he isn't in a bad mood or bleeding. You went to find Pein, but only found a girl with blue hair instead. "Um excuse me." she turned to look at you and gave you a small smile that actually seemed sincere. "I can't find Pein so could you show me where my room is?" She nodded and motioned for you to follow her. She led just down the hall and stopped at a door that had your name on it. "Wow. How come I couldn't just figure this out on my own? Oh yeah, nevermind." You said as she sweatdropped and did an anime fall. "Well thank you." You bowed your head slightly and she just walked away giving you a weird look.

**Chapter 4**

Kiara's POV:

The next mourning you woke up and went straight to Pein's office. You had somehow memorized the way from his office to your room and back the other way. You knocked and after you heard a muffled 'come in' you slowly entered. You saw Pein sitting at the head of a very large table and your father and Konan behind him. "Hello daughter," he said calmly and out of instict you ran over and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back and lightly pat your head. "Father, we need to talk now," you said sternly. He got the message and told Konan and Pein to leave with just a wave of his hand. After they left he looked at you and took off his mask giving you a very curious look.

Madara's (Tobi) POV:

You gave Kiara a very curious look even though on the inside you really didn't care about what she had to say. You listened intently. "First off, am I really an Uchiha and why did Itachi leave Sasuke alive, plus, is the Itachi here the Itachi Uchiha?" You really couldn't believe what she was asking but answered here anyway. "Ok, Yes the Itachi here is Itachi Uchiha and he left Sasuke alive because he has a soft spot for him." You purposely didn't answer her first question as you didn't know how she'd react and take the news. You went to walk away, but she stopped you short of the door and rather quickly at that. "You didn't answer my first question," she said bluntly and gave a look as to say and-don't-lie-to-me-'cause-I-can-tell. You took a deep breath and had here sit down. "No your not an Uchiha and your not my real daughter. I found you when you were about 4-years-old, you were covered in blood and crying. When I took you home I saw that your parents and brother were dead. Your father was barely (sp) ahnging on to life when I walked up to him with you in my arms. He looked at me then you and got really scared suddenly and began to flail his arms out in front of him in order to get away from me somehow. He suddenly screamed 'get that monster away from me.' I realized after that, you had killed your family and the rest of your clan as well." Your eyes were nearly going to pop out of their sockets as you fainted from shock and horror.

Kiara's POV:

you woke up the next mourning and saw Madara next to you. "Kiara you should go back to sleep, it's 4 o' clock in the mourning." Without arguing you fell back to sleep and had a horrible nightmare.

*Dream*

A younger version of your self stood before you on a dark street covered in blood. You stared at the young girl as she began to speak. "They deserved it. They called me a monster so I showed them what a monster can do. They deserved it." You kept looking at her as she lifted her head to look at you. You noticed instantly that her eyes were black and skeleton wings were pertruding from her shoulder blades. you knew immediatly that Madara had told you the truth.

*End Dream*

You sat up quickly and found yourself in a cold sweat. You stood up and walked to the door only to find a stumbling Sasori infront of you. "Sorry, I was told to come check up on you by Leader-sama." He said giving you a slight smile. "It's okay. Do you know where he is now?" Sasori thought for a moment brfore looking at you and saying "sorry, him and konan just went on a mission. Why?" You shook your head and smiled at him. "Are you hungry, un?" Came Deidara's voice as he poked his head out from the hallway. "Heck yes," you said racing Deidara to the kitchen with Sasori looking at you two like you were crazy. You walked in and noticed a man with blue skin and hair eating with Itachi. "Kiaa this is Kisame and Itachi, whom you already know, un" Deidara said introducing the fish like guy to you. Kisame smirked at you while Itachi just gave you one of his famous glares. It didn't phase you so you just smiled sweetly and they weny back to eating. Deidara got the two of you a bowl of cereal and Sasori just talked to Kisame and Itachi, even though Itachi didn't reply to either. After you were done eating, Tobi ran in with a deck of cards in his hand. "Hidan-sempai said for everyone to play poker!" Kisame and deidara smirked as you, Sasori and even Itachi got up to try to avoid having to play, but just as you got to the hall entrance Hidan appeared infront of you three. "That means you guys too." You looked down and just followed Tobi to the living room with the other two close behind. Everyone was there except for Konan and Pein. After Hidan passed out the cards he smirked. "I forgot to mention that we're playing strip poker." Everyone groaned and picked up their cards. You were all ready to play a game of nothing but dumb luck and common scence.

**Chapter 5**

Deidara's POV:

It had been an hour and a half and Kiara was winning big time. All of you boys were in nothing but your boxers and socks while Kiara, well lets just say she wasn't as cold as the rest of you. Leader walked in with Konan and stared at you all wide-eyed. Konan and Kiara made eye contact and giggled at eachother. "Look Leader-sama, I'm winning!" She said like little child. You had to admit she was actually a lot cuter when she acted like that. He smiled and walked out of the room shaking his head. Konan winked at Kiara and walked out of the room. You wondered what was going to happen and that was quickly answered by Kiara's next actions. "Well boys, I'm a bit tired so I'm going to bed." Kakazu sighed, obviously happy he didn't have to lose more money. That security was cut short when you all noticed your clothes missing and Kiara running to her room.

Kiara's POV:

You heard the boys chasing you and ran inside your room where Konan was and locked the door. "You get their clothes?" You nodded while laughing uncontrolibly. She started to laugh with you until your fit was over and took deep breathes to steady your heartbeat. "KIARA GIVE US OUR CLOTHES!!!!" Came Kisame's and Itachi's voices through the door. "NOPE!!!" You yelled back to them and Konan was trying despretly to control her laughter. For about 30 minutes it was fun until Pein got sick of the noise and came to yell at you also so, you finally gave them their clothes.

Kisame's POV:

"Finally!" You exclaimed as you all walked back to your rooms and Kiara and Konan got scolded. Kiara for her actions and Konan for enticing it. Everyone eventually went to bed with big smiles on their faces...... Well, except for the boys.

Kiara's POV:

The next day Pein called you into his office, of which you had no idea even excisted or where to find it. You saw Konan and Deidara walk by and you stopped them. "I need assistance," you said sheepishly an Konan rolled her eyes an motioned for you to follow. You then suddenly thought it would be wise if Konan even knew where you were supposed to be going when she stopped. "I already know that you need to see Pein, so does Deidara and Sasori." You just odded your head as you noticed that Deidara had been staring at you this entire time. You wondered what he was thinking until you saw him blush......'on second thought, how 'bout not.' You kept walking until Konan stopped at a large wodden door. 'Wow, I'll definately remember which room this is,' you thought to yourself as you once again caught Deidara staring at you. You gave him a little smile and saw him blush a light shade of pink. Konan knocked on the door as you heard a faint 'come in' from the other side. Pein sat at his desk with a stack of papers he was looking through. "Kiara, you will be partnered with Deidara and Sasori, that is all and you may leave. I do **not** want to hear of any fighting or misbehaving. Leave." No one else talked but just nodded and walked out of the room quietly. "Well, that was unusually quick," you said while smilling at Deidara and Sasori. While that handsome blonde smiled back, the impassive red-head simply looked at you then kept walking.

Deidara's POV:

'I can't believe I'm on the same team as Kiara now! Oh God, I'm probably blushing now! But how can I resist, she's so damn good looking. Who am I kidding, SHE'S HOT!!!!! Calm down Deidara, she's just a friend........ Damn how I love those curves! I really need to stop talking to myself.' -_-" You noticed Kiara staring at you and you just rubbed your hand on the back of your head and laughed nervously. "I got to go take care of something, un. See ya around, un," you walked away quickly as she looked at you curiously. Sasori walked next to you suddenly and smirked, one of those rare occasions with him. 'Damn, now what!' "You know you said all that out load right, Deidara?" You stopped mid-step as you registered what he said just now. Boy did you just turn into a tomatoe! You looked behind you and saw Kiara blushing a deep crimson too. All of the Akatsuki members were there including Pein and Konan during the whole time. Including during your open minded confession.


End file.
